1. Field
The present invention relates to a standup exercise apparatus that simulates downhill skiing with arm exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise machine having separately supported pedals for the feet and arm exercise coordinated with the sideways elliptical motion of the feet.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides full body exercise for maximum benefit in minimum time.
Recently, a new category of exercise equipment has appeared on the commercial market called elliptical cross trainers. These cross trainers guide the feet along a generally elliptical shaped curve moving forward and rearward of an operator to simulate the motions of jogging and slight climbing. There is a need for an elliptical exercise machine capable of lateral or sideways foot movements similar to downhill skiing which occurs during switchbacks.
The teeter-totter category addresses side to side lateral foot movements in Piaget et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,470 and 5,575,739, Yu in U.S. patent application No. 2005/0209058, Yang in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,506 and Gray in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,813. The category of ski simulators also display lateral foot movement such as Koyama et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,473, Romer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,530, Neuberg et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,225, Palmer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,033, Wilson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,811, Alvarez in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,995 and Chu in U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,032. Some sideways foot movement is added to the elliptical apparatus shown by Chang in U.S. patent application No. 2006/0046902.
There is a need for a pedal operated exercise machine that can be safely operated in the standup position whereby the arms and legs can be exercised with the feet moving through a generally lateral elliptical movement to exercise the inner and outer leg muscles in a manner not shown in prior art. There is also a need to adjust the orientation of the lateral elliptical pedal curve to exercise the leg muscles differently during lateral downhill ski simulation.
It is one objective of this invention to provide lateral elliptical pedal movement with a path generating linkage coordinated with arm exercise to exercise the inner and outer leg muscles without joint impact. Another objective of this invention is to provide some lateral rotation of the ankles to strengthen muscles related to ankle control important in a variety of sports. Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable pedal motion.